Une dernière chance
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS INFINITY WARS - ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : Dans les derniers instants de la bataille contre Thanos des choix doivent être faits et des personnes doivent se sacrifier, juste pour que d'autres puissent obtenir un dernière chance.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Dans les derniers instants de la bataille contre Thanos des choix doivent être faits, des personnes se sacrifier, juste pour d'autres puissent obtenir un dernière chance.**

 **Ce film m'a tellement retourné le cerveau que j'en arrive à ne plus avoir qu'envie d'écrire dessus en ce moment. Alors voilà un deuxième texte qui se veut une anticipation sur une scène potentielle d'Avengers 4. Juste parce que cette idée m'a réveillée en pleine nuit et que j'avais envie de vous la partager. Donc encore plus que pour les autres, vraiment un review même courte sera super importante pour moi.**

 **Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Une dernière chance**_

Mourir était un sentiment étrange… Il n'y avait pas autant de douleur qu'il ne le pensait, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait explosée avant, violente, brutale et puis il avait ressentit ce calme et cet apaisement pendant tout n'était que chaos autour de lui.

Thor était rassuré… Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible… Peut-être que les siens qui avaient traversé cette épreuve n'avaient pas autant souffert qu'il ne le pensait… Oui, cela avait un côté rassurant et… apaisant… Oui, cela aussi, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Comme il se sentait apaisé ! Il était si logique qu'il soit celui qui meurt pour permettre aux autres de vivres. Quand le choix de la personne qui allait devoir se sacrifier s'était imposé, Thor n'avait pas hésité. Il avait bien lu le regard choqué de ses amis. Steve avait tenté de lui dire qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen pour activer les pierres, pour leur permettre de revenir en arrière… Pour effacer une part de ces souffrances, mais Thor n'avait pas cédé… Si ceux qui avaient été victimes de la pierre avaient une chance de revenir grâce à sa mort, il était prêt… Oui, parce que seules les victimes de la pierre auraient cette chance d'espérer pouvoir revenir, pas les autres… pas les victimes directes de Thanos… Pas Loki…

Contrairement aux autres, Thor n'avait plus rien à espérer alors, il était si logique que ce soit lui qui reste. Il avait empêché Steve de le retenir. Il avait croisé le regard de Natasha qui avait seulement hoché la tête. Elle, elle le comprenait et puis…

Thor se souvenait d'un éclair, de la douleur violente et implacable qui l'avait transpercé. Il se souvenait de cette souffrance et puis, le noir l'avait englobé et il avait basculé. Sous les cris de Steve… Devant Natasha qui n'avait pas pu retenir une larme, il avait basculé.

Comme il était étrange d'entendre son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine quand on sait que c'est son dernier battement, quand on sait que derrière il n'y aura plus rien… Un dernier battement… Un dernier souffle… Et puis… Plus rien…

Plus rien jusqu'à ce que cette lumière violente tente de percer ses paupières closes. De la lumière ? Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ressentait : le vent glissant sur sa peau, l'herbe chatouillant son corps… Comme c'était étrange.

Thor grogna et ouvrit les yeux, les refermant à cause du soleil, mais une voix l'encouragea.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Une voix douce et apaisante qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui le fit frissonner.

\- Mère ?

Thor se força donc à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant Frigga, égale à elle-même, penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon fils ?

\- Mère ?

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix, mais Frigga lui sourit, passant une main sur sa joue pour lui montrer qu'elle était bel et bien là. Thor frémit et plaqua ses doigts en retour sur la main de sa mère. Oui, elle était là. L'esprit encore confus, il s'assit sur l'herbe ne quittant pas le visage de sa mère assise à côté de lui.

\- Mère, mais c'est impossible !

\- Non, mon fils… Tout est réel.

\- Bienvenue au Walhalla mon fils, ajouta une autre voix bien connue.

Thor sursauta légèrement pendant que la silhouette massive de son père se dressa à ses côtés en lui tendant la main. Le Walhalla… Il était donc bien mort… Mort en héros si cet honneur lui avait été fait… Son père continuait de lui tendre la main, alors Thor l'empoigna et ce dernier le hissa sur ses jambes. Encore groggy, il chancela et Frigga le rattrapa par la taille.

\- Vas-y doucement mon amour…

Le dieu du tonnerre frémit une nouvelle fois devant la douceur et l'amour qu'il ressentit dans les mots de sa mère. Toutes les épreuves, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversées revinrent en lui et, sans chercher à se retenir, il s'écroula dans ses bras en ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes.

\- Maman…

Frigga réceptionna son grand fils dans ses bras et noua ses bras autour de lui, le berçant avec amour contre elle pendant qu'il déposait sa tête dans son cou, inspiré l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux qui le ramena à son enfance… Quand elle venait dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre de ses fils et qu'elle les serrait contre elle pour leur raconter une histoire, les laissant s'endormir dans ses bras. Il avait tant pleuré à sa mort, mais elle était là, il ne rêvait pas… Elle était de nouveau là et elle le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître mon amour, nous sommes ensembles maintenant… Tout va bien.

Thor la serra une dernière fois avant de s'écarter. Frigga lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant qu'il ne se redresse tout en continuant de lui sourire.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Oui, mon fils, dit Odin en pressant l'épaule. Tout va bien.

\- Et mes amis ? Demanda le jeune dieu soucieux de savoir si son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain.

\- Beaucoup vont bien… Ta mort a redonné une chance à nombre d'entre eux… Tout va bien.

Thor frissonna en hochant la tête et Odin l'attira contre lui, dans ses bras… Lui qui était si peu démonstratif… Il serra son fils contre lui et Thor se laissa faire… Il avait tant souffert de les avoir perdus. Il était si bouleversé de les retrouver. Bien sûr, il était mort lui aussi, mais cela n'était pas un problème… Le Walhalla ne semblait pas si terrifiant si on pouvait retrouver ceux qu'on aimait.

\- Je suis si fier de toi moi fils, lui murmura Odin avant de rompre leur accolade.

\- Merci père. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Cela a tellement été douloureux et dur parfois.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre mon fils, même quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir et c'est en cela que mon cœur de père est si fier.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Thor.

\- Maintenant… Nous allons tous nous reposer… Nous l'avons bien mérité, tu ne crois pas mon enfant ? Nous n'appartenons plus à cet univers, mais nous avons participé à sa survie…

Thor hocha la tête… La Paix… Après 1500 ans de vie… 1500 ans de guerre… Enfin la paix.

\- Et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls, regarde…

Thor tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son père et remarqua Asgard… Non, il ne rêvait pas… Là… au loin… Se dressait la cité disparue… Belle, majestueuse, unique… Asgard…

Thor pouvait voir les gens s'affairait, les habitants le saluer de la main… Non, il n'était pas seul. Assis à une table, il reconnut Hogun, Volstag et Fandral en train de boire de l'hydromel et de rire. Il était si normal que ses amis soient là… Eux qui étaient morts en tentant de sauver Asgard d'Héla… Il aperçut aussi la Valkyrie venir s'asseoir avec eux. Comme il était touché de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, comme tous ceux sur ce vaisseau. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête en levant sa pinte et se mit à boire. Oui, il aurait dû sauver aussi les gens sur cet appareil, comme Heimdall…

Heimdall qui était là, lui aussi… Heimdall dont le regard si particulier se posa sur lui avec un sourire triste. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir son prince ici, mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi il s'était sacrifié… Pourquoi il fallait le faire pour sauver tout le monde ou au moins, pour leur donner une chance d'être sauvé.

Thor frissonna… La mort n'était donc pas si terrible si on lui donnait comme récompense la joie de retrouver ceux qu'il aimait. Sa famille… Ses amis tombés au combat… Sa famille… Le cœur de Thor se serra brutalement… Non, pas toute sa famille… Il y avait une personne qui manquait, une personne qu'il chercha du regard sans parvenir à la localiser… Une personne qu'il avait perdue définitivement et cela le poignarda… Le privant presque de sa respiration avant qu'une voix ne murmure dans son dos.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que nous reverrions le soleil…

Thor sursauta et se retourna vivement pendant qu'un poids immense fut ôté de sa poitrine, le même poids qui avait disparu quand la silhouette de son frère s'était faufilé dans sa chambre sur le vaisseau sakaarien, alors que Thor se demandait encore s'il avait survécu à la destruction d'Asgard… Un frère qui se tenait là, devant lui, souriant.

\- Loki !

Thor laissa agir son instinct, courant vers ce frère qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, ce frère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour qu'il puisse survivre et, sans ralentir, il l'enferma dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui.

Loki se laissa faire, à la fois surpris et touché par la réaction de son frère.

\- Loki…

Thor tremblait des pieds à la tête, tant son émotion était violente. Il avait tant souffert de le voir mourir sans pouvoir lui venir en aide, sans pouvoir lui dire un mot… Il avait tant souffert des derniers mots qu'il lui dit : « Loki, tu es vraiment le pire frère qui soit »… Sans comprendre à ce moment-là que toutes les actions de son jeune frère étaient destinées à le sauver, lui.

\- Loki, murmura Thor en larmes. Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi Loki… Je t'aime tellement. J'aurais dû te sauver… Pardonne-moi…

\- Thor, répondit son jeune frère en serrant ses bras en retour contre le dos de son frère. Tu m'as sauvé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce monstre t'a torturé… sans que je puisse te venir en aide… et…

\- Chut… Le coupa Loki en plaquant sa tête dans son cou pour l'apaiser. Je sais ce qu'il a fait… Je parle du reste… Tu m'as sauvé… Tu m'as fait comprendre que nous étions toujours une famille, toujours frères toi et moi… J'étais promis à l'Enfer éternel et au final regarde… Je suis là, avec toi…

\- Tu es mort en héros et en martyr Loki, ce geste-là ne pouvait t'envoyer à Hel…

\- Ce geste, je te le dois… Parce que tu as toujours été là…

\- Je t'ai abandonné…

\- Non, jamais…

\- Si, je…

\- Chut… Laisse-moi juste profiter un peu de tes bras, grand-frère.

Thor inspira profondément et se tut, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de son jeune frère blottit contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Un petit frère qui murmura doucement.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi Loki, je t'aime tellement petit frère.

\- Je sais… et n'oublie pas non plus que c'était mon choix…

\- Oui, mais…

\- C'était mon choix, murmura Loki pendant qu'une aura chaude et verte entoura les deux frères.

Une aura qui émanait de Loki lui-même. Thor frémit.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loki ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, blottissant sa joue dans le cou de son frère tout en lui murmurant.

\- Mon choix était de mourir pour que tu puisses vivre, il est trop tôt mon frère…

Thor frémit pendant que tout se mit à vaciller autour de lui : la cité d'Asgard, ses amis, ses parents qui les observaient en se tenant par la main, son frère qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras… Un frère qu'il essaya de serrer contre lui, mais qui disparut dans un nuage de volutes vertes pendant que tout se disloqua autour de Thor… Pendant que sa tête se remit à tourner et que la douleur revint brutalement en même temps que la nuit.

...

Thor haleta… Comme il avait mal soudainement… Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main qui le secoua fermement.

\- Thor ! Thor ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le dieu du tonnerre grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière violente le força à les refermer et il se tourna sur le côté pour gémir et cracher un peu de sang.

\- Allez Thor, il ne faut pas rester là…

Cette voix… Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le visage inquiet de Natasha qui lui sourit.

\- C'est ça… ça va aller Thor, debout.

\- Natasha ?

Des bras le prirent par la taille et l'aidèrent à se redresser. Thor chancela et son regard tomba sur Clint qui le tenait pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur. On vous a cru mort.

Thor frémit tout en se cramponnant à son ami.

\- Je l'étais… Enfin, je crois.

\- Alors dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi les vivants, lui répliqua Clint.

L'asgardien hocha la tête, luttant contre l'envie de lui répondre qu'il aurait préféré rester avec les morts… avec ses amis, ses parents, son petit frère… Mais, il n'en eu pas l'occasion, car Natasha se tourna vers eux avec un regard sévère.

\- Allez, nous avons pu inverser le sors de Thanos, mais lui est toujours là, quelque part et nous devons le retrouver.

Thor hocha la tête… Oui, il devait le retrouver… Il devait être celui qui lui porterait le coup de grâce, pour tous les siens, pour Loki qu'il avait tué avec un plaisir non dissimulé… Loki qui venait encore de lui donner une dernière chance de venger tous ceux qu'il avait perdus, à lui ce grand-frère qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et qui refusait de le décevoir… Thanos ne lui échapperait pas… Il allait le tuer…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, vraiment je crois que je bloque sur cette phrase prononcée par Loki. Son frère n'est pas du genre à avoir besoin d'être rassuré donc je me demande s'il n'y a pas un autre message. Après tout, le Loki des comics sait voyager dans le temps...**

 **Bon après, je n'avais pas envie de quelque chose de trop complexe mais d'une jolie scène de retrouvailles pour qu'ils se pardonnent définitivement l'un l'autre.**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu et vraiment, si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un petit mot.**


End file.
